Newsong
'''Newsong '''jest to utwór wykonywany przez grupę Tacica do 10 openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 6 października 2011 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 231 do 256. Opis Na unoszącej się w powietrzu skale stoi Naruto, następnie dołączają do niego Sakura i Sai. Potem widać kamienne głowy Hokage, które zostają brutalnie zamienione logiem serii. Trzeci ucieka z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. Tekst piosenki Romaji= aa, ibitsu na merodei de tekita aisareru bekiiki mono da seiga ha agerare nakutemo kokoro gautatte irukara aa, doredake tsuyoiame koete aisareru bekiiki mono ka? yakusoku gamamore nakutemo kokoro ha etatte iruke do? donodoa no kku sh ite aketaraii? aketara dokuhe mukattaraii? hitoriji yagaere naikara dareka wo mattei tadake kimi ga ima ichiban aitai hito ha dare? kokoro no nagadeda ke hana seru hito no kasu ha fueteiku dakara tsuyokunarita katta tada hokura madayomi tarinai monoga tari. muriyari awanerai kotowa gattete doremo mina jifun no mama tsu yoku naritakatta kara |-| Kanji= 歪なメロディーで出来た 愛されるべき生き物だ 成果は上げられなくても 心が歌っているから どれだけ強い雨越えて 愛されるべき生き物か? 約束が守れなくても 心は歌っているけど どのドア ノックして開けたらいい? 開けたらどこへ向かったらいい? 人じゃ帰れないから 誰かを待っていただけ キミが今 一番 会いたい人は誰? 心の中でだけ話せる人の数は増えていく だから 強くなりたかった 只 僕等 まだ読み足りない物語 無理矢理 終われない事分かってて 誰も皆 自分のまま 強くなりたかったから |-| Polski= Aa, stworzeni ze zniekształconych melodii Jesteśmy istotami godnymi miłości Nawet jeśli nie możemy nic osiągnąć Nasze serca będą śpiewać Ach, znowsząc wiele potężnych burz Czy jesteśmy istotami godnymi miłości? Nawet jeśli nie możemy dotrzymać naszych obietnic Nasze serca będą nadal śpiewać W jakie drzwi należy zapukać i otworzyć? Po otwarciu drzwi, gdzie powinniśmy iść? Nie będziemy mogli wrócić stamtąd sami Musimy więc na kogoś poczekać Kim jest ta osoba, którą chcesz ujrzeć najbardziej? Liczba osób z którymi możesz rozmawiać stale rośnie w twym sercu Dlatego właśnie Chcesz stać się silniejszy Aa, martwię się o twe serce Ponieważ nie obchodzą cię problemy innych ludzi Niektórzy ludzie próbując smiać się z całych sił Zostały zranione przez płacz własnego serca |-| Angielski= AAh, made of distorted melodies, we are creatures worthy of love. Even if we can't produce any results, our hearts will be singing. Ah, having endured many powerful storms, are we creatures worthy of love? Even if we can't keep our promise, our hearts are still singing. Which door should we knock on and open? After we open a door where should we go? We won't be able to return all by myself, So we've merely been waiting for someone else. Who is the person you want to see the most right now? The number of people whom you can only talk to in your heart is increasing. Therefore, you just wanted to become stronger. Ah, I worry about your heart because you don't care about other people's news or problems. Even the people who were trying to laugh with all their might were actually crying their heart out. Ciekawostki * Opening ten jest najbardziej komediowym z całej serii. * Drużyna Kurenai oraz Taka nie dane było zatańczyć. * Jest to drugi opening w serii Naruto Shippūden w którym nie pojawia się Sasuke. Pierwszym był Toumei Datta Sekai (Opening 7) * Sakura, Naruto i Sai tworzą wspólną pieczęć by uruchomić technikę, w serii nie jest to jednak możliwe. * W openingu Tobi, Kisame, Sai, Naruto i Sakura latają ponad wodą. * Naruto mimo iż nie używa techniki ognia, tutaj zostaje owinięty płomieniami tworząc ogniste tornado. Postacie * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Killer B * Yamato * Might Guy * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Iruka Umino * Inoichi Yamanaka * Kakashi Hatake * Tsunade * Nagato * Kakuzu * Deidara * Sasori * Itachi Uchiha * Kabuto Yakushi * Tobi * Zetsu * Wielki Ropuszy Mędrzec * Kisame Hoshigaki * Ino Yamanaka * Choji Akimichi * Shikamaru Nara * Temari * Gaara * Kankuro * Akatsuchi * A (Czwarty Raikage) * Ōnoki * Shino Aburame * Akamaru * Hinata Hyuga * Kiba Inuzuka * Kurotsuchi * Shizune * Tonton * Darui * C * Mei_Terumī * Ao * Chōjūrō * Dziewięcioogoniasty * Ośmioogoniasty